Suicide Room
by Take-A-Look-Through-My-Eyes
Summary: Blaine has been ridiculed and tormented because of his sexuality. He doesn't know who to turn to: surely not his parents. He happens to stumble upon a chat room and meets another boy with a similar problem. This boy shows him a different way to look at life...and death. He shows him the Suicide Room. tw: mentions of suicide and homophobia
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I've recently watched this Polish film called _ Suicide Room_. You can find it on Netflix. It was really good and it makes you think so I decided to make this kinda-sorta crossover. I hope I did it justice. And if you've seen the film, tell me what you think I did right or what I can improve on. And if you decide to watch it, tell me what you thought of the film, I'd like to hear your thoughts. I do not own Suicide Room or Glee, I just love them both dearly. Ok, here we go.**

_There was so much blood. All he could see was red. Blaine didn't ask for this. He tried to avoid them, he really did. He had only wanted to be a normal teenager at prom. He never could catch a break. A particular hard blow to the head had him falling to the ground and everything went black._

Beep….Beep….Beep… Blaine barely registered the faint sound. He didn't open his eyes. His head hurt far too much for that. Where was he? He remembered asking Jackson, the only other openly gay kid in their school, to prom. They had been having fun and when they were waiting to be picked up…

BeepBeepBeepBeep! His eyes flew open just as a couple nurses came running in to check on him. He was in the hospital.

"You're awake," the blonde nurse said as she checked his charts. The redhead was checking his vitals to make sure nothing was failing. Blaine nodded once.

"How are you feeling? You've been out for a few hours." Blaine blinked and stared at her dumbly. She just smiled faintly.

"Welcome back to the Land of the Living. Do you remember anything?" He remained silent, slinking farther down the bed. She seemed to understand.

"I'll let you rest, then." She smiled once more and they left him alone. He didn't have much time with his thoughts until the door burst open and his parents rushed in.

"Oh thank God!" His mother was at his side in a flash, clutching his hand and brushing hair out of his face. His father was at his other side, his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

"Good to have you back, son." He turned back to his mother when she squeezed his hand. She had tears in her eyes.

"What...what happened? We got a call from the police saying you had gotten into a fight. By the time they got there the other boys were gone and you were found unconscious on the ground." She started choking up. "The other boy was already dead next to you…" Blaine's eyes widened. _Jackson was dead? They actually killed him? And they got away? He had been his only friend._ A few stray tears fell from his eyes.

"It could have been you!" his mother continued. He was too distracted by this news to dwell on the fact that his parents took time out of their oh-so-busy schedules to show concern.

"So what happened? What started this?" his father finished for her. Blaine opened his mouth. He wasn't really sure if he could speak.

"I…" He took a deep breath. "I took J-Jackson to prom-"

"Why would you do that?" his mother piped up."

"Well, mom, he is-was the only other gay boy in that school." Her eyes widened.

"What do you mean, "other"? What are you saying, Blaine?"

"I'm gay, mom." She froze. She stood up and straightened her back.

"No...you are not."

"Yes. I like boys. I want to kiss boys, not girls." His mother looked frazzled.

"I-I can't listen to you when you're delusional like this." And she left. He looked to his father, who was staring at the door, his jaw set.

"Dad?"

"We're not discussing this. Best to keep that to yourself." And he went after his wife.

Blaine was alone yet again. But he was used to that.

His parents had to get back to work. They were high-end business people, after all. His mother worked as a fashion designer and his father was an architect. They were only home late at night or really early in the morning. He never saw them. He only ever saw their driver, Philip, and their maid, Adda. And because Philip was a grouchy old man that resented their family and Adda barely spoke English, it was as if Blaine really was alone.

He had stayed in the hospital overnight for further analysis. In the morning his parents weren't the ones to discharge him. It was Philip.

"Are you ready to go?" he asked in a monotone voice. He didn't care. Only wanted to get him home so he wouldn't have to be near him.

"I guess," Blaine replied with a shrug. Needless to say, it was a silent ride home.

Blaine's life wasn't all that bad. It really wasn't. His parents gave him everything (except time with them) and he loved singing in his school's glee club. He hadn't made any friends but they were all fairly nice to him. So in his time of need, Blaine looked to his glee club to help distract him... It didn't help. The song they were working on was _Godspeed_ by_ Red Jumpsuit Apparatus_. That's exactly what he needed to think about right now: death. Damn. But he put on a brave enough face and sang backup with the rest of the boys. When practice was over he stayed behind, not wanting to go home just yet. A cold, empty home would not be ideal for his mood right now.

"What are you thinking about so hard?" Blaine jumped. When he looked up he met the eyes of Sebastian Smythe. He was the lead soloist and charming as ever. He was a senior and had perfect hair, perfect cheekbones, perfect eyes… Blaine would be lying if he said he didn't have at least a little crush on him. Even if he was only a junior and didn't stand a chance.

"Uh, I, wh-"

"Calm down, Killer. Just teasin'," he chuckled. "But seriously, you didn't look like your

normal cute self during rehearsal. What's taken that gorgeous smile off your face?" Blaine was stunned.

"Um, I…" Should he tell him? Did he know about what had happened? He had to, everyone did. Yeah, he should just confide in him. He obviously seemed interested.

"I'm just having a hard time at home." Dammit. Sebastian's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh, well do you want to get away from it for awhile?"

"I don't understand." Sebastian rolled his eyes a little and laughed.

"All of us are having a party at my place tonight. You in?" Blaine didn't know what to say. He just nodded. Sebastian smiled mischievously.

"Good." He took out a pen and wrote something on Blaine's hand. "This is my address. So you there at 10, Killer." Then he winked and he was gone. All Blaine could do was stare at his hand in shock.

He didn't remember much after showing up. It was all fuzzy. Right now he was sitting on a couch with some guys from glee club and some girls he's never met. They were all pretty drunk, himself included. This was the most fun he's had in a long time. It had helped him forget all of the bad stuff in his life right now.

"Okay! Monica, I d-dare you to kiss Ronnie!" Someone had shouted. The two girls looked at each other. The one called Monica said, "Okay, okay! We will!" Everyone whooped. "BUT! Only if you," she pointed at Sebastian, "kiss...him!" She pointed at Blaine, whose eyes widened. He looked to Sebastian, who looked down at him and smirked. Sebastian looked up.

"Alright." Everyone cheered and turned toward the girls. They kneeled in front of each other and slowly, dramatically leaned in. All the while, Blaine was having a slight panic attack. He may be drunk but he still had some sense of reality. He barely registered the girls making out or the people around him laughing and videotaping. Then they pulled away, smiling.

"Okay, your turrrrns, guys!" Blaine froze. Sebastian lightly touched his shoulder and turned him toward his body. Blaine couldn't breathe.

"You ready?" Sebastian asked. No. I'll never be. He could feel Sebastian's breath on his face, he was so close. Before he could answer, his lips were covered. At this point, he didn't care anymore. He grabbed at Sebastian's neck, carding his fingertips in the hair on the back of his head. He pulled his body close to him and parted his lips. This was his very first kiss and he was letting his instinct and Sebastian's experience take over. Without warning, Sebastian had his tongue in his mouth. Blaine's eyes shot open and he leaned in, pressing against his body, hard. But it was over far too soon for his liking. He stared into Sebastian's eyes with wonder. In return, Sebastian raised his eyebrows and looked mildly surprised.

Everyone around them was going crazy but Blaine barely registered any of it. He think he might pass out. Sure, when most people have there first kiss it's either awkward or they think they're in love. Well, it was bound to be awkward. This is Blaine we're talking about here. But he also felt like he just might be in love with the boy that was now getting up and walking over to a girl in the corner. He said something most likely charming and she was giggling. Was he flirting with her? ...What? He looked around. Everyone had moved on and were engrossed in something else. Well that didn't last long.

He got up slowly, hoping Sebastian would see and come running over. He walked to the door and the last thing he saw before he slammed the door behind him was Sebastian and Nameless Girl making out in the corner.

Okay, maybe his life was getting a little more complicated. He didn't want to face anyone at school that Monday but he couldn't avoid them forever. He had Warblers practice and would see them all there. When he walked in no one gave him anything more than a passing glance or a curt nod. They must not remember anything, as drunk as they all were. That calmed him down some. That is, until Sebastian walked in and winked at him as soon as he picked him out of the crowd. What the hell?

"Okay, everyone. We're gonna be practicing our dancing today. We can all agree that our dance skills have been lacking and even though our voices alone have kept us ahead of the game, we need to step it up. So, everyone partner up." Blaine's eyes widened and he scanned the room. Trent was still by himself. He bolted over to him. But someone blocked his path with their arm.

"Not so fast, Sweetcheeks. You're with me." He looked up to see Sebastian's smoldering eyes boring into him.

"A-alright." He was led to the front of the room to be the demonstration.

"Now, we all know that sex sells." A few guys cheered. "I'm so glad you guys are excited for this. Cuz we're gonna give that to them." Everyone went silent, some even took a few steps away from their partners. Sebastian smirked. "Don't be like that, gentlemen. This doesn't mean anything. It's just for the ladies...and a few choice men." Blaine could have sworn he saw him glance back at him. "Okay, Blainey here and I will demonstrate the first couple moves, then it's your turn." Everyone looked unsure, specifically Blaine. Sebastian turned to Blaine grabbed his waist with one hand and took his hand in the other. He told Blaine to follow his lead and needless to say, he felt like this should be something two people do without a room full of people watching. His mind went blank and his face heated up as Sebastian got up close and personal with his body and… there was gyrating… and grinding… and anything else you could think of doing with your hips. Blaine kind of just let him lead him through it. He had no idea what to do and everyone in the room had their eyes glued on them. Some looked shocked, some looked extremely uncomfortable, and some looked slightly interested. All of a sudden, Sebastian stopped. Blaine hoped everyone thought it was just because they were done with the demonstration, even though he really knew why. He looked up at Sebastian only to see him looking down, between them. His eyes went wide and his jaw dropped in amusement.

"Ha! I knew it was true! There were rumors but I had to be sure." Before anyone could crane their necks to know what he was talking about, Blaine sprinted out the door, backpack held in front of him.

**Ok, let me know what you think! I will be introducing Kurt soon, this was just kind of a background or buildup of what's to come. Please review and I'll love you forever!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Second chapter...done! This one is with Kurt and it gets kinda morbid so TRIGGER WARNING on that. I don't own Suicide Room or Glee, but they are both awesome.**

Blaine ran all the way home, not even thinking to call Philip. Not even thinking that he lived five miles away. No, nothing else would enter his mind but the sheer humiliation and anxious feeling of what's to come when he goes back to school. Eventually, he reached his house. He leaned against the pillar on their front porch, panting. He didn't want to go right in, in case his parents were there. He didn't want to be questioned about this. He looked at the driveway. Their cars were gone. Of course. They're never home. He flung the door open and bounded up the stairs, ignoring Adda's curious glance. Once he was in his room he collapsed on his bed and started sobbing. He wasn't ashamed, far from it. He knew who he was and he was proud that he could admit it to himself. So… why couldn't anyone else be proud of him? His parents want ignore it and keep thinking they have a "normal" son. Everyone at school thought of it as a joke. Fifty percent of the people that could truly sympathize with him is dead now. And Sebastian… _Sebastian fucking Smythe_. Blaine thought he finally had a friend. Something more than a friend. But no, he had just thought of Blaine as some little game. Someone that he could get a laugh out of. Blaine had been so stupid!

He slammed his fists into his pillow. He was crying so loudly that he almost didn't hear the _ding!_ that came from his computer. He lifted his head, looking at the screen, blurred from the tears in his eyes. He walked over to see that someone had anonymously sent him a link to a video on Youtube. Begrudgingly, he clicked the link. The title should have been his first hint to slam his laptop shut.

** Fag Exposed**

Blaine's mind processed it a little too late. The first part of the video was of the scene that had unfolded in the choir room. That was bad enough. He thought it was over but it just transitioned to a crude shadow puppet show of what looked like two men having sex. Blaine couldn't finish the video. He clicked out of the window and shoved his computer away. He stood up with such force that his chair toppled over. He paced his room, hands in his hair. What will he do now? He thought he could go back to school and just play it all off as a joke. The only ones who really saw anything happen were the Warblers and he could tell everyone else they were just spreading some nasty rumor. But now… now he was fucked. Now anyone in the world could see it. He stopped in his tracks. What if his parents saw it? Sure he had told them he was gay, but what if actually seeing it pushed them over the edge? What if someone from one of their jobs saw it? They would kill him if their reputations were destroyed! They were all about success and being on top.

With a surge of anger, at his parents, at Sebastian, he started kicking things over and throwing things around the room. He had just started to grab the edge of his bed to flip it when he heard his computer again. He didn't want to investigate. Didn't want to see other clever ways they chose to mock him. He took a deep breath, straightened his shoulders, and walked over to his desk. He was about to delete whatever was sent to him when he saw the that it was a video chat request. Blaine was cautious. This could end really badly. The other person typed a message:

_"Please accept. I'm not here to hurt you. I want to help."_

Blaine narrowed his eyes and slowly clicked 'accept'. The window popped up but was black.

"Hello?"

A figure appeared. From what he could see it was a boy about his age. He couldn't really identify anything else because he was wearing a Phantom of the Opera mask.

"H-Hi."

"Hello."

"How- Do I know you? How can you help me? What do you know?"

The other boy visibly flinched. He reached for his keyboard like he was about to leave.

"Wait! I didn't mean to scare you. It's just… I don't really trust anyone right now. Don't take it personally. So...what's your story?"

The mystery boy looked at him for a long time, then typed on the chat:

_"I am bleeding… quietly living." _ Blaine stared at the words, pondering them. He looked back up at the masked man, trying to stare into his eyes. He took a deep breath before typing:

"_I am living… quietly bleeding." _He didn't know why he wrote that. It seemed kind of morbid and, if he's being honest with himself, gave him a weird, creepy feeling. But he wanted to talk to this guy.

"Do you really bleed?"

Blaine's eyes shot up.

"What?"

"Do you really bleed? Not in the hypothetical, poetic sense. Because I can tell you do. But the very literal, very real sense. Do you take a blade to your pale wrists and slowly drag, watching the beautiful red pour out? Feeling your pulse quicken under your fingertips. Do you ever need a release and take whatever sharp object you can find and maybe find a spot on your otherwise flawless body that could easily be hidden and just have at it? Making little X's, maybe. A symbol for all the kisses you should have gotten but never did? Or maybe deep gashes. Ones that will never fully heal. They will always have a reminder for you to look at when you're feeling down…" Blaine's eyes widened considerably. This has definitely escalated to something more than he is comfortable with.

"I-I don't...I don't do that. Do...do you do that?"

He laughed and held up his arm. "What do you think?" Blaine gasped. There were faint scars going every which way down the inside of his arm. Small, horizontal gashes on his wrist. Long, deep, vertical scars starting from the bottom of his hand and ending down in the crook of his elbow. He had the strange urge to grab the stranger's arm and kiss each and every scar.

"Why would you do that? Nothing is bad enough for you to do this to yourself."

The man scoffed. "You don't know anything about me. I need to do this...or I _needed _to. It doesn't faze me anymore. The blade isn't my enemy, but it isn't my friend anymore." He dropped his arm and shuffled around. To Blaine's horror, when he his arm was in the frame again, it had a long red stripe running down it. He threw down the bloodstained razor.

"See!? Nothing! It doesn't work anymore! Nothing works anymore."

Once Blaine had calmed down enough to speak, he whispered, "Why? You can talk to me. I've been through hell, too."

"I have seen Hell. You still have innocent enough eyes that I can tell you have not seen Hell. I have stopped with the idea of pain. I am now ready to complete my mission. I plan to kill myself. I'm not sure how just yet. A painless way, I think. It has to be perfect."

Blaine couldn't believe what he had heard.

"How...How could you say that? Life is hard, I won't lie to you. But this isn't the answer."

Mystery guy shook his head, smiling faintly.

"There is no talking me down. I've heard it all. But it's okay. I've made peace with the idea of my passing. I am looking forward to what's to come. I've seen what life has given me and I've been displeased. Now it's time to see what's next. Hopefully it will be better, it has to be better. Death is very beautiful when you think about it. It ends all of your suffering, ends this stage in being human. Because you're born, you live in this wasteland, and then you get the honor of the sweet release of death. I am really proud to be at this stage."

"I-I just don't understand why you would think that way," Blaine sputtered. "I don't believe being a human just means you're waiting for each stage to end. Being given life is what's beautiful. It's the most precious gift that is all yours and you just want to give that away?"

"How can YOU be so naive about the world we live in? I have heard about you, what they did to you. Why would you want to live in a world like that? And you don't even look to pain for comfort. You need something to soothe you. Something to end all of your suffering. And if you do it, yourself then you take away the power those assholes have over you. They can't control your emotions or take your life away. Only you can. Join me, join us."

"Who's 'us'?"

"Me and my followers. My friends. We can show you the light. We make up the Suicide Room. All of us despising this life and waiting for the The Release. You can be one of us, you know."

Blaine looked down, biting his lip. Eyes flitting back and forth, quickly, thinking. He had no friends. Everyone who used to at least give him a passing glance will now look on with disgust. His parents are going to disown him soon enough. He had no one. Nothing left.

"Okay. But can I ask for your name first?"

The boy smiled. "Kurt."

**Let me know what you think. Everyone else gets introduced in the next chapter. Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay, I'm on the website. Do you want me to make an avatar?"

"No. First I want you to read about everyone else on here. Get to know what their lives have been like and why they want to end them. Only then can you truly understand that you belong with us. That we understand." Then he signed off and the screen disappeared. Blaine looked around the room, almost expecting him to be there, in his room. He sat back in his chair and let out a long breath. What had he gotten himself into? But at least they accept him. He still doesn't know what he's going to do when he goes back to school. Maybe they can help.

He clicked on the first profile and started reading:

**Shining_Star:** I have always needed to be perfect. Great isn't good enough for me. Nothing is good enough. I'm not good enough. I'm a failure.

**Q:** I was having the best high school experience until I got pregnant at 16. I had to give her up for adoption, but not before my father kicked me out. So I'm a failure as a mother and a daughter.

**Big Diva:** I have had multiple eating disorders. I was a cheerleader and needed to lose weight so I stopped eating and became anorexic. When I quit the team I was an emotional eater. I've been hospitalized 3 times and now my stomach and mind are screwed up.

**Invisible_Face:** I have hyperactive anxiety and depression. I am undiagnosed bipolar. I have a stutter and I shy away but at other times I scream in people's face and can't keep my mouth shut. I have no friends.

**BadassMoFohawk:** Long story short, my dad ran out on me as a kid, mom's never home, been to juvie twice. I've never had any real friends or relationships and I trust no one.

**QuarterbackCan'tDance:** I had only relied on a football scholarship and didn't get it. I was in show choir but couldn't dance and my voice wasn't phenomenal. I don't think I'll amount to anything.

**Situ-Asian:** There's too much pressure. Society pressures me to be in shape/good looking. My dad pressures me to get perfect grades and become a doctor like him. Just the stereotypical life of an asian teen.

**PapaWheely:** I have been paralyzed and in a wheelchair since I was 9. I'm fed up with needing help with everything. I want to be taken seriously but I never will

**Bitchy-two-shoes:** I'll admit it, I used to be the school slut. There were few guys that hadn't seen me naked. Then I fell in love with my best friend...who's a girl. I tried to tell my abuela, but she wouldn't have that and disowned me. To top it all off, my friend is dating a guy.

**Lady Tubbington:** I'm not that smart. Everyone makes fun of me for it. I'm always confused but right now I'm even more confused. I think I like boys and girls. But I don't want to give people another reason to laugh at me.

**Alright-Alright:** My family has been struggling with money for a while now. My brother and sister were taken by DHS not too long ago and my parents couldn't cope so they turned to alcohol. They resented me for not taking care of the family and when I stripped to help pay they just called me a worthless stripper and kicked me out. Now I have no family and no home.

Blaine stared at the page for a long time. He let it all sink in. These people have gone through some really hard times, like he was. Some were worse. He really felt for these people he had never met, never heard of until today. He closed his laptop and flopped down on his bed. He settled in, although it was only the early afternoon, and drifted off, wondering when he would be able to talk to Kurt again.

Blaine awoke to the sound of his mother stumbling in the house. He looked at his watch and saw that it was only a little after five in the morning. He heard her slam the door and bump into furniture. She was most likely still drunk from wherever she was last night. Seeing that he wasn't going to get anymore sleep, he got up and headed downstairs. He walked into the kitchen and saw her slumped on one of the barstools, head in her hands. He set about making some toast and got some aspirin out of one of the cabinets. He placed the bottle and a glass of water in front of her and started buttering his toast. She looked up and turned to glare at her son.

"I'm not hungover," she slurred.

Blaine scoffed. "Yeah, not yet. You're still drunk. I was trying to help." He grabbed his plate and ventured in the direction of the living room, listening to his mother mumble something about how she doesn't need help, she needs a more appreciative family, under her breath. He was about to turn on the TV when his father burst in, looking frazzled, shirt rumpled and lipstick stains on his neck. Blaine looked him up and down.

"Did you go to the same party mom did? You look hungover as well." His father jumped when he heard his voice.

"Uh, no. I don't know what you're talking about. Why are you up so early? Where's mom?" Blaine pointed to the kitchen. His father quickly glanced in the direction and bolted up the stairs. Blaine rolled his eyes. If they were going to be so blatant about cheating on each other, why do they act surprised that they might get caught? He decided right there that if there was anything wrong with him, something that would make him fit right in, in the Suicide Room, then his parents were partially to blame.

He took a deep breath as he got out of his car and started walking toward the school. He told himself just to keep to the shadows and stay as quiet as possible and the day might be bearable. But luck was not on his side. The second he put his hand on the door handle, someone stopped him by putting their hand on the door, keeping it closed. He looked up and saw Karofsky with some of the other football players standing around him. Shit.

"What, Karofsky?"

The bigger man chuckled. "You know, I've been meaning to talk to you, Anderson. We all saw the video and I have to say, that's pretty impressive."

Blaine sighed and looked down. "What's impressive?"

"That you can get that hard that fast. Especially since it was just from having another guys dick grind on yours." The others laughed and high fived. Blaine just breathed heavily through his nose and glared at his shoes.

"I don't see why you think that's impressive. Aren't you used to it?" That shocked Karofsky just long enough for him to drop his hand and for Blaine to escape inside. He ran all the way to his first class, not looking back. He's gonna have to pay for that later but right now he just wants to get through each of his classes without getting torn apart emotionally. He was already holding back tears from Karofsky's comment.

By the end of the day he felt pretty confident that people were going to let it go. No one had made any comments in any of his classes and he avoided eye contact with everyone in the halls. But now he stands in front of the doors to the choir room. Should he go in? Is he even allowed in anymore? Does he want to be? They are all stereotypical heterosexual teen boys. Afraid that if there's a gay in the room, they'll be undressed with his eyes and hit on constantly. He doesn't want to have to deal with that but he also doesn't want to make them uncomfortable. And then there's the subject of Sebastian. He wants to confront him. Scream in his face until he can't anymore. But at the same time, Sebastian is very intimidating and manipulative. He made Blaine weak at the knees from just talking to him. He convinced him to go to a party even though he was very shy. But hey, if he can stand up to Karofsky, he should be able to knock Sebastian Smythe down a peg or two.

He carefully opened the door and saw them all working on a number without him. No one looked concerned, no one questioned why he wasn't here, when they had just seen him in class hours before. When Sebastian did a spin, he caught sight of Blaine and stopped singing. The rest of them eventually followed suit. Sebastian smirked at him. Everyone was in shocked silence as he slowly walked toward Blaine.

"Wow, you actually showed your face here, again. You've got some balls." A couple guys snorted. Blaine rolled his eyes. "Come back to say something to me?" He waggled his eyebrows.

"Yeah… What the FUCK is wrong with you?" he shouted. A few people jumped. He had even shocked himself. He rarely swore. Sebastian looked taken back but quickly recovered with a look of anger on his face.

"What's wrong with me? I'm not the freak. I'm not the cock sucker, here."

"What about yesterday?" he whispered. "I thought you liked me," he added pathetically.

Sebastian barked out a laugh. "I was bored. I heard a rumor and decided to have some fun to see if it were true. Don't flatter yourself." Blaine thought he might actually cry this time. He should never have let his guard down.

"You ignorant, self righteous asshole. I can't believe I actually liked you!" He pushed Sebastian, hard. He stumbled into some sheet music stands. Everyone gasped. Sebastian stood up, straightening his jacket, and narrowed his eyes on Blaine.

"No one wants you here. Why did you even come back? I could have you kicked out just for the assault. Now you can leave on your own or I can make you leave." Blaine hesitated and Sebastian scoffed. "Look around! No one is going to stick up for you! You make everyone uncomfortable and we're missing practice so do everyone a favor and leave! And don't show your twink face again." Blaine looked at the other boys. They all looked kind of guilty but no one spoke up. He adjusted the strap of his messenger bag and turned to leave. Once he was in the hall, Sebastian appeared at the doorway behind him.

"And I may be an asshole," he whispered, "but at least I don't fuck 'em." And with that, he slammed the doors in his face. Blaine was shell-shocked. He had given himself false hope all day. Of course everyone remembered. And everyone was repulsed. Why did he think things could get better?

He walked, head down, out the back doors, heading home. He didn't bother calling Philip this time either. Bad idea. He wasn't outside five seconds when he saw them. The football players, Karofsky leading them, coming toward him. The were slow at first, then they charged at him. Blaine sprinted in the general direction of his house. After about twenty minutes of running, he finally stopped to catch his breath. They weren't chasing him anymore. But they wouldn't stop. They will just wait until tomorrow and catch him off guard again. There is no avoiding it. Everyone is turning against him. He might have had no friends before but at least no one hated him. He could blend into the background and survive the rest of high school. But now… Now he really had to hide. From jocks wanting his head on a steak. From the Warblers that wanted to catch every humiliating aspect of his life on tape. From his parents who are ashamed of him and are one incident away from sending him to a Pray the Gay Away camp. He has no one to turn to… Except he does.

Blaine ran the rest of the way home for an entirely different reason. Once inside, he bolted up the stairs and flung his door open. He grabbed his laptop and opened it.

"Please be online." He logged on and saw the name, 'Phantom' and assumed that was him. He sent a request and within seconds the screen popped up. He looked pleased.

"Have you finalized your decision? Have you seen that we are the only ones you can trust? That we will all love and support you?"

Blaine took a deep breath. "Yes. I don't want to fear my life. I want the love you can give me."

Kurt smiled. "Then come in." A link to the Suicide Room was sent to him and he opened it.

**Tell me what you think.**


End file.
